mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Zone
Mystery Zone is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc has parted ways for 2 years, as Karl is seeing a lot of trouble since Mystery started to rise and an unknown villain plans to bring it all together. Karl plans something to get them. Synopsis Many monsters have been attacking many cities and stealing a lot of items. Karl sees it and fears for worst at the Knotts company, as Levi and his PA, Sandra Florence. He admits that a lot of military and police wouldn't stop them. PA wants Mystery Inc back but they split up 2 years ago, as Skeleton Freak's with masks are attacking, other than Coolvilie. Skeleton Freak warns the city and many other threats to get out of his way, as he will use to get what he wants and destroy and collect. Karl finds it boring, as it happens every week. He is speaking to himself as he vows to go himself to stop it, as Fred Jones interrupted him. He is busy combining with tech as buildings trap too with his nets and the time limit. Karl was down but Fred starting to see on tv about Mystery Inc being gone for 2 years. Karl warns that many monsters and Mysterious are starting to involve, as he knows there's a threat that someone will take everything down. Fred sees Karl down as he is gone. Karl goes alone to get his food, as he ate thinking about Mystery Inc. It turned out a Gorilla is attacking Karl, as he tried to escape was hurt by that. He tries to fight him and fend the monster with his fist. Gorilla got away with Karl being angry, Fred continues to work on his traps after seeing Karl fended off a Gorilla in Coolsville. Karl had enough of Fred and decided to know more about Mystery Inc's past, as Fred only teams up with his team to solve Mysteries, as Karl was involved in the past and remembers. Karl learns more about Fred's past with Mystery Inc and Daphne. It got Fred's attention. He had a long talk about solving mysteries, as they going to so many places to help others and stop criminals from stealing, taking over or something dangerous. Karl back Fred to accept the Mystery Inc with the detail and more. Fred agrees and decided to open Mystery Inc again. Fred has plans for a trap against Gorilla man, as he terrorizes many people in this city. Fred tells Karl to go there as bait, to capture the Gorilla man. Karl goes there to deal with the Gorilla man himself, as he goes to chase him. Karl runs as fast as he can and uses moves to defeat Gorilla, as he captures him with his nets with gadgets. It turned out to be "Verona Dempsey", Fred remembers her from that lighthouse in Wisconsin. She was released in prison by Skeleton Freak to spread the word about Mystery Inc is finished. Fred knows that Mystery Inc was gone for 2 years and never came back. She was arrested as she said "Jinkers" and laugh about them being outnumbered by two, causing Fred to change his mind about bring Mystery Inc back together is turning to be true. Karl added upgrades and many new additions to the Mystery Machine. Fred is really happy to drive the Mystery Machine again, as he vows to find Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, and Daphne to stop Skeleton Freak from creating more chaos and taking over the world. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated (Mentioned) * Scooby-Doo (Mentioned) * Shaggy Rogers (Mentioned) * Fred Jones (First Appearance) * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley (mentioned) Supporting characters: * Karl Devine (first appearance) * Sandra Florence (First Appearance) * PA (first appearance) Villains: * Skeleton Freak (Marshall Hill) (first appearance) * Skeleton Freak's Minions (first appearance) * Gorilla Claw (first appearance) * Verona Dempsey (first appearance) Other characters: * Knotts Company Members (first appearance) * Coolsville Cilivians (first appearance) * Coolsville Police (first appearance) Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Police Department ** Knotts Company ** Chinese Resturant ** Coolsville Art Exhibit Objects * Cereal * Scooby Snack (mentioned) * Storage keys * Flashlight (mentioned) * Nets * Harpoon Gun Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Mystery Warfare is not a continuation of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and Mystery Incorporated It is a complete reboot of the series. * The episode was originally aired as a sneak peek on April 5th, 2021; it officially aired on April 23rd, 2021 * In standard continuity, Gang doesn't know when they will split up when it's over. In this series, they are disabled for 2 years because of Fred. * There is reference of Knotts Company (Don Knotts) and looks just like Elvis Presley Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: * Clues: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 Cultural references * Buffy The Vampire poster in Karl's wall, as he is a fan of the show, himself * The scene where Fred and Karl enter the restaurant. There was a poster of Elvis Presley. In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak